


you, me and delilah makes three

by shesthemuscle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Daisy has an idea but Piper's not sure about it but goes along with it because she loves Daisy. Turns out, it's the second best idea Daisy's ever had.





	you, me and delilah makes three

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asks Piper.

 

Daisy grins at her then claps her hands because yes, she really does think that it’s a great idea and she just needs to get Piper to agree with her.

 

“Come on, you know you want a furry pet to cuddle with when I’m not home,” says Daisy.

 

Alright, Piper admits to herself that she does miss Daisy a lot suddenly, when she’s not home and clings to her the moment she gets home sometimes. So…a pet she can cuddle with probably would be calming and keep her from squeezing the life out of Daisy.

 

“Okay, let’s go check out the shelter and see if we can find someone to bring home,” comments Piper.

 

Leaning over, Daisy kisses Piper gently.

 

“I think this will be a good thing for the both of us,” Daisy states.

 

Piper wraps an arm around Daisy’s shoulder and pulls her close as she hears grief, sadness and other emotions in her voice. It’s been two years since they left S.H.I.E.L.D. but their experiences with the organization haven’t left them.

 

“Do you have an idea what kind of animal we should get?” she asks.

 

Tapping her chin, Daisy thinks about it for a few moments.

 

“We’re both active people so I’m thinking a dog of some kind but we gotta consider what it means having a dog in an apartment. I’m putting my foot down when it comes to Yorkshire terriers because I was chased by two when I was a kid and it scarred me for life,” states Daisy firmly.

 

Kissing the side of her Daisy, Piper mentally files that away for another day because that’s a story she hasn’t heard yet.

 

“Between the two of us, I’m sure we’ll find a wonderful dog to make ours,” Piper says equally as firmly.

……………

The noise from the dogs, humans and other animals overwhelms them as they head towards the kennels containing smaller dogs that the volunteer thought would be a good place for them to start looking because they’d be more suited to their living situation.

 

“There’s so many dogs who need good homes, it makes it hard to choose just one,” comments Daisy as they enter the room.

 

Piper smiles at Daisy because she loves her big and compassionate heart.

 

“If our first dog goes well then perhaps somewhere down the line, we could adopt another one,” replies Piper.

 

They slowly walk down the aisles and look into the kennels.

 

From time to time, either Daisy or Piper would point out a dog that caught her attention and they’d spend a few minutes, trying to interact with the dog and end up with different levels of success but as much as the dogs are cute and friendly, none of them feel right.

 

The Piper turns the corner and freezes.

 

Her eyes land on what looks like a miniaturized Australian Shepard dog. Then she crosses the few feet separating them and leans down to be closer to the dog who immediately approaches her. Piper puts her hand up against the gate and the dog responds by trying to touch it however it can.

 

Daisy finds them a couple moments later.

 

“Oh my God, that’s freaking hilarious but adorable,” she comments with a grin on her face before joining Piper.

 

“That’s Delilah and she’s [a Corgi & Australian Shepard mix](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c0/e5/5b/c0e55bcb80aa6b1b743d0cefd5c280b7.jpg), about two years old,” comments the volunteer.

 

Daisy and Piper look at each other then nod.

 

They take the dog to the area where people can get to know the animals better in order to decide if they’ll be a good match.

 

Delilah runs back and forth between them, unable to decide who she wants to interact with, out of excitement. Then she gets onto Piper’s lap and snuggles close causing Daisy to laugh in response.

 

Leaning over, Daisy pets Delilah’s head then laughs in response at the girl’s reaction as Piper smiles softly at them.

 

Then Daisy meets her gaze.

 

“I think we’ve found the one,” she comments.

 

“I agree. Let’s make her ours,” replies Piper.

 

Daisy stands up then waves the volunteer over so they can start the paperwork started.

……………

Adjusting to life with a dog around proves to be interesting but Piper wouldn’t have it any other way and she knows Daisy feels the same way. Curling up with Delilah and Daisy at night proves to be the best cure for the nightmares and negative emotions that have lingered for years.

 

Piper runs a hand through Daisy’s hair as she lays her head in Piper’s lap while Delilah lays on her stomach.

 

Then she laughs when Delilah gets up and moves so she’s sitting on Daisy’s head or trying to in order to get close to Piper.

 

Daisy moves her gently then sits up so their dog can have Piper’s lap.

 

“It’s a good thing she’s cute and loveable,” grumbles Daisy.

 

Piper drapes her arm over Daisy’s shoulder and pulls her close.

 

“The same could be said about you, babe.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Daisy snuggles close to her girlfriend then pets Delilah on the head as she enjoys the peace and contentment her girlfriend and dog give her. They’re her new family; that thought makes her both happy and sad.

 

As if sensing Daisy’s thoughts, Piper squeezes her gently and Daisy knows she’s not alone in her feelings regarding the team.

 

The important thing is they’re happy, healthy and safe; oh, and they have each other at the end of the day and they’ll be happy with that because its what they deserve. No one knows, well, Raina knew, what the future holds in store for them so who knows what tomorrow could bring.

 

Delilah bumps her head against Daisy’s hand when she stopped petting her.

 

Daisy laughs as she resumes the petting.

 

“You know, getting Delilah turned out to be one of the best ideas you’ve ever had,” compliments Piper.

 

“And the other is asking you out, right?” replies Daisy.

 

Piper simply kisses her in response.


End file.
